Colours Of Love
by Kingi.Dawn
Summary: Chapter 3 UPDATE! Hinata Long Distance Relationship dengan Sasuke, tapi apakah mereka akan terus baik baik saja dengan keadaan seperti itu? Apalagi setelah Gaara masuk ke dalam kehidupan Hinata... OOC, AU, Typo. Pairing tebak sendiri sampai tamat. RnR?
1. Colour 1: Warna

Huwaaaa~~~! Dasar author bolot, bukannya ngelanjutin_ Phantasm_, malah bikin fic baru lagi! Oke, cukup. Mulai saat ini hanya 2 fic saja yang akan kuurus. Semoga, yah, semoga, tidak terbit fic baru lagi *depresi.

Oke, kali ini Kingi persembahkan fic romance Kingi yang pertama! *niup terompet.

Sesuai dengan kata-kata Kingi, ini beneran fic romance yang pertama dan bener bener romance tanpa OC *biasanya mau buat romance kalo ada OCnya doang tuh* :p

Warningnya.. Hmm.. OOC, Typo. Dua itu aja kali ya? *belagu

Disclaimer: Ma-sa-shi Ki-shi-mo-to! Ku ingin bertemu denganmuuu~! *nyanyi

Di samping segalanya, Kingi mau bilang, pairingnya sampe tamat tebak sendiri! *di giles truk* Oke, bukannya mau sok sok misterius atau apa, tapi menurut Kingi kalo pairingnya di kasih tau dari awal, kayaknya kurang seru deh. Makanya Kingi mau buat suasana fic yang agak beda, gitu *agak beda gimana maksudnya?*

Siplah, daripada semakin banyak cat cit cot bacot yang enggak penting, langsung aja, enjoy my fic!

* * *

Kingi Dawn, 2011

Presented,

Colours Of Love.

* * *

_"Maaf, nomor yang sedang anda tuju,.."_

Hinata menghela nafasnya, mematikan handphone-nya kembali. Ia membuka icon pesan, dan mengetik, lalu untuk beberapa saat, jari-jarinya yang mungil itu berhenti mengetik. Ia membaca kembali pesannya:

**_Sasuke-kun, telepon aku kalau kau sudah membaca ini._**

Hinata menekan tombol _'send'_.

.

.

.

Hinata Hyuuga, 16 tahun, tinggal di Konoha District, Uzumaki Apartment, kamar nomor 94. Putri pertama dari Hyuuga Company, perusahaan kecil milik Ayahnya. Dari namanya saja sudah bisa di tebak, bahwa Hinata adalah seorang perempuan yang berlimpahan uang dan barang barang elit lainnya. Tapi, enggak sekalipun Hinata mau memakai barang-barang elit tersebut atau meminta uang pada ayahnya. Dia cuma meminta uang bulanan seperlunya saja, untuk kebutuhan sehari hari. Ya, uang bulanan. Ia hanya remaja perempuan biasa yang ingin hidup hemat seperti orang-orang lainnya.

Balik perihal tentang apartment-nya, walaupun namanya 'kamar' nomor 94, tapi ada sekitar 4 orang yang tinggal di dalam sana. 'Kamar' itu memang cukup besar, dan yang paling deluxe tentunya. Hinata tinggal dengan adik perempuannya, Hanabi Hyuuga, dan kakak laki-laki kembarnya yang bernama Neji Hyuuga. Neji dan Hinata sama-sama bersekolah di National High Konoha, hanya beda kelas saja. Sekolah ini terdiri dari tingkat SD sampai SMU, jadi, Hanabi juga bersekolah disana—beda gedung tentunya. Hanabi masih kelas 6 SD.

Sasuke Uchiha, adalah pacar Hinata. Mereka sudah berhubungan cukup lama. Dulu Sasuke memang tinggal di Konoha dan bahkan sekelas dengan Hinata sampai kelas 1 SMU. Namun, karena alasan pekerjaan Fugaku-san, ayah dari Sasuke, akhirnya mereka sekeluarga pindah ke Kota Ame.

Perpisahan yang penuh air mata.

Hinata dan Sasuke menyanggupi untuk_ long distance relationship_, tapi akhir-akhir ini agaknya entah kenapa Sasuke jarang menyalakan handphone-nya, dan komunikasi di antara mereka pun sedikit demi sedikit berkurang.

.

.

.

"Ottou-san, aku berangkat dulu ya!" ujar Hinata, sedikit berteriak, sambil memakai sepatunya. Ayahnya muncul di ujung koridor, dekat pintu dapur, sambil membawa piring.

"Kenapa terburu-buru sekali? Neji dan Hanabi bahkan belum pergi?" tanya ayahnya penuh selidik. Hiashi memang tak tanggung-tanggung dalam menjaga kedua putrinya.

"Aku piket hari ini. Ittekimasu..!" Hinata membungkukkan badannya, kemudian membuka pintu apartment dengan setengah berlari. Bunyi langkahnya yang menjauh masih terdengar sampai beberapa saat kemudian.

Hiashi hanya tersenyum, sambil kembali memasuki dapur. Terlihat Hanabi sedang menggoreng telur. Sedangkan Neji belum kelihatan, tapi terdengar suara air dari kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Ohayou, Hina-chan!" Sakura menepuk pundak Hinata. Mereka berdua sama sama memasuki komplek sekolah yang sangat besar itu.

"Sakurappe, ohayou!" balas Hinata.

"Bagaimana? Sudah ada kabar dari Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata menggeleng.

"Dari kemarin handphone-nya tidak aktif, sepertinya. Aku khawatir, takut terjadi apa-apa.."

"Benar juga, ya. Dasar Sasuke itu, masih saja sok cool! Kalau begini saja, aku yakin nanti dia akan bilang _'maaf ya, aku mau belajar untuk masuk Todai, jadi untuk sementara handphone-ku tidak akan kuaktifkan'_ Iih! Menyebalkan!" Sakura misuh-misuh sambil menirukan logat bicara Sasuke yang memang terkesan cool. Hinata tertawa kecil. Ia tahu sahabatnya itu berusaha menghibur dirinya, jadi ia sendiri tidak mau merusak hari Sakura dengan mencurhatinya segala hal tentang Sasuke.

"Hinataaa...! O-ha-yoouuu!" dari kejauhan, terlihat seseorang bercepol dua memanggil sambil melambai penuh semangat. Hinata balas melambai, dan mendekati orang itu.

"Ohayou, Tenten!" kata Hinata, tersenyum. Kemudian mereka bertiga berjalan menuju gedung SMU. Sekolah mulai ramai.

.

.

.

Awan putih itu selalu berubah-ubah letaknya setiap detik. Tapi sepertinya langit biru masih tetap di situ-situ saja.

_Sasuke, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?_

Hinata berusaha berpikir positif, karena Neji selalu memarahinya jika Hinata sedang berpikir negatif atau bermental lemah. Walaupun Neji mengingatkannya menggunakan kata-kata yang kelewat pedas seperti, _'aku tidak pernah ingat punya adik selemah kau'_, tapi Hinata tahu kalau sebenarnya Neji hanya tidak ingin dia tumbuh menjadi remaja rusak.

"Hinata Hyuuga!"

Hinata tersentak. Ia baru sadar kalau sedang berada di tengah kelas Kurenai-sensei. Guru perempuan yang paling cantik seantero sekolah itu hanya memanggil namanya, lalu diam. Tapi dari sorot matanya yang mendelik, terlihat bahwa ia sedikit marah karena Hinata melamun dalam pelajarannya.

"M-maaf, Kurenai-sensei... Saya tidak fokus." Hinata menunduk.

"Jangan ulangi lagi. Jadi, cara mendapatkan hasil dari matriks perkalian ini..." Kurenai kembali menulis angka-angka di whiteboard dengan spidol hitamnya.

.

.

.

"Hinata, aku iri sekali padamu! Walaupun melamun selama pelajaran, tetap saja semua latihan latihan matematikamu pasti dapat di atas 80! Ah~ Kapan ya aku bisa pintar sepertimu?" keluh Ino.

Hinata hanya tertawa pelan. Kalau boleh jujur, malah ia yang iri dengan Ino. Ino memiliki badan yang bagus, proporsional dan terbentuk. Itu karena ia sangat jago di bidang olahraga, sama seperti Sakura dan Tenten. Nah, kalau Hinata sih, malah bisa di bilang bodoh dalam bidang itu. Lari lambat, lompat tidak begitu tinggi, apalagi kalau lompat jauh. Ujung-ujungnya dia cuma bisa terduduk lesu di bak pasir, meratapi meteran lompatannya yang tidak jauh. Di sekolah, ia ikut ekskul lukis. Ia suka berkutat dengan bermacam macam warna cat air itu, dan suara bisikan kanvas saat beradu dengan kuas. Walaupun pertamanya Hiashi-san lebih setuju jika anaknya ikut ekskul paduan suara, tapi Hinata menentangnya, dan.. Apa lagi yang bisa Hiashi lakukan selain akhirnya menyetujui keinginan putrinya yang tidak pernah menuntut banyak itu?

"Hei, pulang sekolah nanti mau Purikura atau karaoke, enggak?" tanya Sakura. Ino langsung mengangguk cepat, begitu pula dengan Tenten.

"Kita coba restoran baru di ujung jalan! Kata seniorku di klub memasak sih, takoyaki-nya di sana enak." ujar Tenten.

"Bagaimana, Hinata?" Ino menoleh ke arah Hinata. Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Ano.. Besok kan ultah Ottou-san, jadi pulang sekolah aku mau langsung beli.. Hadiah. Sekalian kuas baru, kuas-ku kemarin hilang di sekolah." jawabnya. Memang benar, besok Hiashi-san akan berulang tahun.

"Wah, sayang sekali. Mau di temani?" tawar Sakura.

"Tidak usah. Kalian mau makan siang, bukan? Lagipula tidak mungkin terjadi apa apa denganku, kok, tenang saja!" Hinata berusaha meyakinkan ketiga sahabatnya itu. Walaupun ragu, akhirnya sahabatnya menyetujuinya.

.

.

.

Hinata menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Toko kelontong berserakan di mana-mana. Jalan besar ini, yang bernama Little Konoha, memang di peruntukkan bagi orang-orang yang suka belanja secara sederhana, jadi jangan harap bisa menemukan barang bermerk dan elit di dalamnya, karena toko-toko di sini hanya menjual berbagai barang yang unik-unik, antik maupun yang imut-imut.

"Bagusnya kado apa, ya..?" Hinata berhenti sebentar di pinggir jalan besar yang penuh manusia itu, menaruh tas sekolahnya di dekat kakinya, mengeluarkan handphone dan menekan beberapa digit nomor.

_"Maaf, nomor yang sedang.."_

Hinata langsung mematikan handphone-nya. Biasanya kalau ia bingung begini, ia akan meminta pendapat Sasuke. Sasuke selalu mempunyai selera yang bagus. Saat sebelum ia pindah, mencari hadiah ulang tahun Hiashi, Neji dan Hanabi juga selalu bersamanya.

Hinata memasukkan handphone-nya kembali ke dalam tas, dan mulai berjalan lagi.

Tiba-tiba, matanya menemukan sesuatu yang bagus. Ia mendekat ke etalase kaca sebuah toko kelontong, dan mengagumi hal yang di temukannya. Ia masuk ke dalam toko. Bagian dalam toko itu sangat luas, beberapa orang tampak terlihat memilih-milih barang dengan seksama. Hinata berjalan menuju kasir, di kasir tampak seorang kakek tua sedang duduk sambil membaca koran. Di meja kasirnya ada secangkir kopi yang masih hangat, dan berasap.

"Emm.. Maaf. Mug yang di pajang di etalase itu, harganya berapa ya?" tanya Hinata sopan. Kakek itu menoleh ke arah Hinata, menyipitkan matanya, kemudian sepertinya menyerah, dan memakai kacamatanya yang berbentuk bulat, seperti kacamata _Harry Potter_.

"Ya?" ujarnya.

"Mug itu—" ulang Hinata.

"Oi, Ayame! Ambilkan mug yang di etalase!" kakek itu memotong bicara Hinata. Seorang anak perempuan berambut cokelat panjang, memakai celemek toko dan membawa kemoceng, muncul dan berjalan menuju etalase. Hinata mengikutinya.

"Yang mana?" tanya Ayame, tersenyum.

"Anoo—yang itu. Di belakang mangkuk berwarna hijau," pilih Hinata, menunjuk mug yang di maksud. Ayame mengambil mug itu, lalu melihatnya.

"Harganya 3500 yen." kata Ayame. Bagi Hinata, tentu harga tak jadi masalah. Ia mengangguk setuju, kemudian Ayame membawa mug itu ke kasir.

"Ada jasa pembungkusan? Itu untuk hadiah ulang tahun ayahku.." kata Hinata pada kakek-kakek di kasir itu. Kakek itu menggeleng.

"Tidak, nak. Tapi kalau untuk sekedar kau mau tahu, di Mall Argantia ada sebuah toko bernama Cekuilet, disana banyak pilihan kertas kado yang bagus bagus dan dia mempunyai jasa pembungkusan dengan berbagai bentuk yang unik. Semua orang pasti kesana kalau mau membungkus sesuatu. Ngomong-ngomong, matamu bagus juga ya." puji kakek itu, sambil mengamati mug pilihan Hinata. Mug itu berwarna putih dari bagian bawah sampai tengah, lalu berwarna biru langit dari bagian tengah sampai ke atas. Tak hanya itu, motif burung-burung merpati sedang beterbangan pun menghiasi hampir seluruh bagian mug. Cantik sekali.

"I-iya. Ayahku suka minum teh di pagi hari, sama seperti kakek, di temani dengan koran.. Dan roti. Cekuilet ya? Baiklah, terima kasih ya Kek, sudah memberitahu," ujar Hinata.

"Ohohoho. Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih nak, sudah membeli di tokoku ini. Silakan datang kembali." jawab kakek itu ramah. Hinata tersenyum, membungkukkan badan, menerima plastik berisi mug dari Ayame, dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, puas dengan hadiah yang di dapatnya.

_Tuh kan, tanpa Sasuke, aku juga bisa, pikirnya._

_Lho? Tanpa Sasuke?_

_Jadi?_

.

.

.

Suasana toko Cekuilet cukup ramai. Pita-pita menggantung di atap atap tokonya, berbagai macam kertas kertas kado dan kertas-kertas lainnya memenuhi dinding. Rak-raknya bertaburan manik-manik, kain flanel, kertas daur ulang dan lain-lain. Hinata suka yang begini.

"Ada yang bisa di bantu..?" tanya seorang perempuan berseragam toko, sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku mau membungkus... Emm—" Hinata mengangsurkan plastik yang sedari tadi di pegangnya.

Pelayan toko kemudian melongok sebentar ke dalam plastik, dan mengangguk.

"Silakan di pilih dulu kertas dan pitanya. Kalau mau juga bisa di tambahkan plastik dan glitter di sebelah sana." tunjuk pelayan toko itu ke suatu arah. Sementara pembeli lain mulai memenuhi toko, Hinata memilih warna pita yang bagus. Ada pita yang berbentuk renda putih, selotip yang berkilauan, dan warna-warna kertas yang bagus lainnya. Hinata suka mengamati warna. Menurutnya, tidak ada yang membuat dunia ini lebih indah, kecuali warna.

"Oh iya, aku kan juga mau beli kuas baru.." gumam Hinata. Ia berencana akan membeli kuas setelah pulang dari toko ini.

"Maaf, yang warna biru yang mana ya..?" terdengar sebuah suara.

"...Hah? Dasar gila!" sebuah suara lainnya menyahut.

Hinata berjinjit. Rak yang cukup tinggi sejajar dengan hidungnya. Dari balik rak, ia dengan jelas bisa melihat punggung seorang laki-laki berambut merah, yang memakai kemeja berwarna senada, dengan celana jeans biru gelap dan sepatu kets putih. Laki-laki itu membawa dua buah gulungan pita besar—berwarna hijau dan kuning. Ia tampak bingung, kemudian menanyai beberapa remaja yang lewat.

"Maaf, yang warna biru yang mana ya...?" tanya-nya ulang, sambil memperlihatkan gulungan pita di kedua tangannya.

Sontak, beberapa remaja itu menatap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan aneh. Tanpa menjawab, mereka semua langsung menjauh.

"Aneh ya, apa dia seorang _freak_..?" bisik salah satu remaja. Walaupun berbisik, suaranya cukup keras, sehingga Hinata yang berdiri agak jauhpun bisa mendengar, dan yakin bahwa laki-laki berambut merah gelap itu juga mendengar.

Hinata kembali berdiri dengan normal, tanpa berjinjit. Ia berpikir, mau menolong orang itu atau tidak, ya? Tapi kenapa ia bertanya dengan tidak jelasnya? Mencari pita yang berwarna biru, tetapi membawa pita hijau dan kuning? Ah, kemana sih semua pelayan toko? Tampaknya masing-masing sedang sibuk membungkus pesanan orang lain.

Ayo, Hinata. Menolong orang saja pakai berpikir. Coba ingat-ingat, orang-orang yang pernah menolongmu, bahkan mereka melakukannya dengan tulus, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi. Apa salahnya sih, menolong orang?

Hinata berjalan menuju laki-laki itu, dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. Ternyata orang itu cukup tinggi, kepala Hinata sejajar dengan hidung laki-laki itu. Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas, mata orang itu seperti memakai eyeliner hitam, tapi warna hitam itu sepertinya alami, kira-kira seperti orang kurang tidur, begitu. Ia memakai tatto dengan bertuliskan kanji '_Ai_' di dahinya, yang artinya 'cinta'. Warna kulitnya ternyata agak pucat.

"A-ada yang bisa di bantu?" tanya Hinata agak takut-takut. Kalau benar ternyata laki-laki ini seorang yang _freaky_, bagaimana?

Laki laki itu kemudian mengulang perbuatannya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia menyodorkan kedua pita berwarna kuning dan hijau itu ke depan wajah Hinata.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya.. Tolong beritahu yang mana yang berwarna biru? Aku bukan orang aneh." katanya, seolah bisa membaca raut wajah Hinata.

_Jangankan orangnya, pertanyaannya saja sebenarnya sudah aneh,_ batin Hinata. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur terlibat, tidak enak kan kalau di tinggalkan?

Hinata mengambil pita yang berwarna kuning.

"Yang ini kuning." katanya, seperti mengajari anak TK tentang berbagai macam warna. Kali ini ia mengambil lagi gulungan pita hijau.

"Yang ini hijau." ujar Hinata mengakhiri. Laki-laki itu terlihat agak bingung.

"Padahal aku sudah yakin yang itu biru." komentarnya, sambil menunjuk pita berwarna kuning.

_Eh? Padahal dia tidak terlihat buta, dan.. Oke, bicaranya normal. Kalau gila, tidak mungkin ia bisa meladeniku seperti ini_, pikir Hinata lagi.

"Jadi, bisa beritahu yang mana yang biru?" ujar laki-laki itu lagi, membuyarkan segala pikiran Hinata.

"O-oh, tentu! Kesini.." Hinata berjalan menuju rak-rak yang memamerkan banyak gulungan-gulungan pita. Ia melihat-lihat dari atas sampai bawah. Banyak sekali pilihan warnanya. Mata Hinata berbinar-binar.

"Mau biru yang bagaimana? Biru langit, biru jeans atau biru tua? Ada juga biru yang kehijauan, namanya _Turquoise _sih. Warna _Cyan_ juga ada." Hinata menyeloteh tentang warna. Ia suka mempelajari dan menghapal berbagai warna-warna yang istilahnya sulit di kenal orang lain.

Pemuda berambut merah gelap itu sekarang malah terlihat bingung. Padahal, Hinata sudah mengambil beberapa gulungan.

"Maaf, bicaraku terlalu cepat ya? Kalau sudah membicarakan warna, aku terlalu semangat sih, hehe. Maaf." kata Hinata, agak malu.

"Tidak. Bukan kau yang salah... Tapi aku. Kalau bisa, pilihkan saja biru mana yang bagus kira-kira, soalnya aku—"

Hinata menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Aku tidak bisa membedakan semua warna warna itu." lanjutnya, wajahnya menunjukkan ia agak susah mengakui hal itu.

"Eh?" Hinata cuma meng-eh, bingung. Penyakit yang tidak bisa membedakan warna, memangnya ada? ...Eh, ada.

Benar, ada. Buta warna.

Hinata tidak mau bertanya dengan mudahnya, "Oh, jadi apakah kau buta warna?" karena ia tahu itu hanya akan menyakiti orang yang berdiri di depannya ini. Jadi ia putuskan untuk pura-pura tidak mendengar pernyataan yang tadi, dan tersenyum.

"Yang bagus menurutku biru langit, warnanya agak muda. Memangnya pita ini buat apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Kado. Kakak perempuanku berulang tahun." jawabnya pendek, tanpa ekspresi.

Hinata tertegun.

"Ayahku juga ulang tahun. Aku belum memilih kertas, dan juga pitanya. Sama-sama saja, yuk!" kata Hinata, berjalan menuju rak kertas-kertas yang tergantung. Sulit untuk memilih kertas kertas itu, karena banyak yang motifnya bagus.

"Kakakmu suka warna apa?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Ungu." jawab orang itu, pendek. Sepertinya ia tipikal orang yang benar-benar berbicara hanya kalau sedang perlu saja.

"Ungu, lalu kenapa memilih pita warna biru? Jadinya akan sedikit aneh, lho," komentar Hinata, sambil menarik kertas kado berwarna ungu gelap, bermotif boneka beruang cokelat berpita ungu yang sedang tidur. Imut sekali.

"Memangnya tidak bagus ya, kalau ungu di campur dengan biru?" laki-laki itu malah balik bertanya. Hinata menggeleng tanpa menoleh.

"Pitanya warna senada saja, ungu, tapi nanti pilih yang sedikit lebih muda.. Hmm.. Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" kata Hinata, memperlihatkan kertas kado ungu gelap bergambar beruang itu ke depan wajah Gaara.

"Itu bagus juga." komentarnya.

"Kalau begitu, langsung pilih pitanya. Ungu muda, ungu muda...Ini dia!" Hinata agak berjongkok untuk melihat bagian bawah rak pita-pita, dan mengambil satu buah gulungan pita berwarna ungu muda yang lembut.

"Nah!" Hinata menaruh gulungan kertas kado dan pita itu di tangan laki-laki berambut merah itu. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Terima kasih, ya." katanya pelan. Hinata mengangguk.

Laki-laki itu berjalan menuju kasir, meminta salah satu orang yang ada di belakang kasir membungkuskan hadiahnya dengan kertas dan pita pilihan Hinata, sementara Hinata sendiri mulai memilih-milih kertas dan pita untuk hadiah ayahnya.

Buta warna, apa rasanya? Tidak bisa melihat warna baju, aksesoris, mungkin bagi laki-laki tidak masalah, kecuali kalau mempunyai sense fashion yang bagus, pasti menderita. Tidak bisa membedakan warna bunga, juga. Padahal warna-warna bunga cantik-cantik. Dan yang paling parah, apakah buta warna juga tidak bisa melihat warna langit? Pegunungan, pohon? Hinata merinding saat membayangkannya. Seluruh benda menjadi warna hitam putih, seperti televisi lama. Mengerikan. Padahal dunia ini indah. Tapi tanpa warna... Tidak akan ada artinya.

.

.

.

Hinata memandang puas melihat belanjaannya. Kuas baru, dan mug antik yang sudah terbungkus dengan rapi. Walaupun langit mendung, tapi hati Hinata tetap senang. Walaupun langit mendung, dan handphone Sasuke juga belum aktif.

_Sasuke, sedang apa sih..?_

Hinata melewati pintu toko buku yang terbuka lebar, dan berhenti dengan tiba-tiba, saat matanya melihat satu pak Crayon dengan berbagai warna. Crayon itu tampak berkilauan. Hinata menghitung setiap batangnya. Jumlahnya ada 48 batang, lengkap dengan warna-warna yang langka. Hinata sendiri hanya punya yang 24 warna, itu karena Crayon tidak terlalu penting di gunakan dalam melukis, tidak lebih penting daripada cat air. Kotak tempat Crayon itu di lilit dengan puta emas, dan kotaknya juga berwarna gold dengan glitter perak yang tertebar hampir di seluruh bagian kotaknya.

Hinata masih berdiri di depan etalase kaca itu untuk beberapa saat. Biasanya remaja berhenti dan berdiri lama seperti ini hanya untuk memandangi baju-baju yang terpampang, tapi tidak dengan Hinata. Ia sangat mengagumi satu pak Crayon itu.

Hinata membuka tas sekolahnya lagi, mengeluarkan dompet, dan menghitung jumlah uang yang ada di dalamnya. Mudah-mudahan masih cukup. Kalau tidak cukup, masih ada kartu kredit. Hinata mengecek kartu itu ke bagian terdalam dompetnya. Ada.

Tiba-tiba...

BRET!

Seorang anak laki-laki memakai topi dan jaket yang menutupi kepalanya, menyambar dompet Hinata dan berlari secepat mungkin, menyusup di antara kerumunan orang.

"Tolong, maling!" Hinata berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa, tentu tidak terlalu keras karena ia tidak terbiasa berteriak seperti ini. Beberapa orang tampak menyadari teriakannya dan mencoba mengejar anak laki-laki itu.

"Aduh.. Bagaimana ini.. Kalau tidak kembali juga... Kartu kredit, kartu pelajar dan semua uang bulananku ada di situ.." gumam Hinata, membuka tas dan mengeluarkan handphone-nya, melihat tanggalan. Masih tanggal 4. Bulan depan masih lama, dan bagaimana ia bisa bertahan sampai tanggal 30 tanpa uang sepeserpun? Ia tidak mempunyai nyali bicara dengan Neji atau Ottou-san-nya, bisa bisa mereka memarahinya habis-habisan. Hinata masih ingat dengan jelas saat temannya datang ke rumah dan mencuri jam tangan _Rolex_ ayahnya, dan kemudian teman tersebut tidak pernah muncul-muncul lagi di sekolah, sepertinya sudah pindah. Hinata tidak mau dua kali mengecewakan ayahnya.

Hujan mulai turun, pertama rintik rintik, kemudian deras. Betapa sialnya hari ini, batin Hinata. Ia memasukkan kado yang sudah terbungkus rapi dan kuas ke dalam tas sekolahnya, kemudian berlari sambil memeluk tasnya ke bawah pinggir toko yang beratap. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sweater abu-abunya dari dalam tas dan memakainya, membuatnya sedikit merasa lebih hangat. Syukurlah, sweater itu masih kering.

"Kalau sudah begini... Bagaimana pulangnya ya? Kartu langganan bus-ku ada di dompet itu juga.." Hinata terlihat sangat cemas. Pada saat itu, ia melihat sebuah sosok yang memakai payung berwarna putih, pemilik payung tampak berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya, mungkin ingin berteduh juga.

Pemilik payung itu sampai di sebelah Hinata, dan menurunkan payungnya. Hinata menoleh ke arah orang itu.

"Kau?" kata Hinata, agak kaget, menunjuk orang yang berdiri di depannya. Ia adalah pemuda berambut merah itu, yang bertemu dengannya di Cekuilet tadi. Ia juga tampak kaget, walaupun tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Kehujanan juga, ya? Hahaha. Aku memang sedang sial hari ini. Sudah kecopetan, kehujanan.." ujar Hinata, menatap langit.

"Kecopetan?" tanya-nya, membuka mulut.

"Ya. Baru saja." jawab Hinata, tersenyum.

"Begitu," komentarnya. Itu saja. Pembicaraan yang sangat singkat. Tiba-tiba, di kejauhan sana, datang sebuah bus. Hinata menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, itu jelas sekali bus dengan rute menuju apartmentnya. Tapi bagaimana? Bagaimana membayar bus-nya?

Pemuda berambut merah itu membuka payungnya lagi, kemudian pergi dari tempat Hinata berdiri. Baru beberapa langkah, kemudian ia berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang lagi.

"Tidak pulang?" tanya-nya. Suaranya yang datar hampir tidak terdengar, bercampur dengan suara rintik hujan deras.

Hinata mengangkat bahu.

"Kartu langgananan bus-ku ada di dompet yang di copet." jelas Hinata. Pemuda itu tampak berpikir, kemudian kembali ke tempat Hinata berdiri, dan menarik tangan Hinata tanpa permisi. Mereka berdua berlari kecil di bawah payung.

"Ano... Maaf?" Hinata bingung.

"Anggap saja ucapan terima kasih atas memilihkan kertas dan pita di toko tadi. Sekarang aku akan membayarimu pulang," jawabnya, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Hinata. Mereka berdua menutup payung dan cepat cepat menaiki bus, lalu duduk di tempat yang kosong. Mereka tidak bicara selama bus berjalan, halte demi halte, sementara pemuda itu memang pelit bicara dan Hinata masih saja bingung karena kurang terbiasa mendapat perlakuan baik dari orang yang baru di kenalnya.

"Aku turun di sini." ujar pemuda itu pendek, saat bus berhenti di Halte Suna District.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Terima kasih banyak!" katanya. Kalau ia sedang berdiri, dapat di pastikan ia akan membungkukkan badannya ke pemuda itu. Sementara orang yang di terima kasihi tidak berkomentar, dan buru-buru turun dari bus, sambil berlari menerjang hujan, walaupun itu percuma sih, toh akan tetap basah juga.

Eh? Basah?

Hinata langsung melongok ke tempat pemuda tadi duduk. Sebuah payung berwarna putih milik pemuda itu tergeletak begitu saja.

Ketinggalan?

_Atau sengaja di tinggalkan?_

Apapun alasannya, Hinata tersenyum. Ia tidak menganggap harinya sial lagi. Paling tidak, sekarang ia sudah bisa pulang tanpa kebasahan. Sekarang yang jadi pikirannya hanyalah, ia harus mencari kerja sambilan, agar mendapat uang. Tapi adakah tempat kerja yang mau memberikan gaji harian?

Saat sedang berpikir, ringtone handphone Hinata berbunyi.

_**Nee kikoe masu ka~~?**_

_**Sora wa,.. Hate shinaku aoku sunde ite~**_  
_**Umi wa,... Kagiri naku koudai de ite~**_

_**(Harumonia – Rhytem)**_

Hinata melihat sebuah nama di layar handphonenya.

**Sasu-kun.**

"Ha-halo?" jawab Hinata.

"Hinata." suara Sasuke terdengar di seberang sana.

"Ya?" Hinata malah gugup. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa, sementara ia sudah berkali kali menghubungi pacarnya ini, tapi handphone-nya selalu mati.

"Maaf, handphone-ku mati, ya? Aku sedang konsentrasi belajar, aku bertekad masuk _Todai_." kata Sasuke.

Astaga! Padahal Sakura kan hanya bercanda, tapi kenapa jadi benaran begini kejadiannya?

"Tidak apa-apa, kok.." Hinata akhirnya lega, ia mengira terjadi apa-apa dengan Sasuke. Ternyata, masih Sasuke yang biasanya.

"Kau marah?" tanya Sasuke, kali ini nadanya agak khawatir.

"Tidak. Tidak apa apa, kan tadi kubilang.." jawab Hinata.

"Syukurlah. Aku mengira kau akan marah. Ngomong-ngomong, besok ulang tahun Hiashi-san, kan? Kau sudah beli hadiah?" tanya-nya lagi. Mengingat kata 'hadiah', Hinata jadi teringat pemuda berambut merah tadi.

Ya ampun Hinata, fokus. Fokus!

"S-sudah. Mug antik, kau pasti suka kalau bisa lihat.." Hinata mengeluarkan bungkusan kado dari tasnya dan tersenyum saat melihatnya.

"Benarkah? Aku ingin sekali lihat.. Sayangnya—" ucapan Sasuke terhenti.

Bus Hinata berhenti di suatu halte. Hinata baru sadar kalau halte itu adalah halte Konoha District.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun, aku sekarang ada di bus dan mau turun, bisakah nanti kau telepon lagi jika aku sudah sampai... Rumah?" Hinata memasukkan kembali bungkusan kado, mengambil tasnya dan payung putih itu, kemudian berdiri saat bus berhenti.

"Ya, tentu saja. Sampai jumpa lagi—aduh, Karin, kau kenapa sih? Jangan dekat-dekat!" tiba-tiba suara Sasuke meninggi.

"...Sasuke-kun?"

_'Tuut.. Tuut.. Tuut.._

Telepon terputus.

Hinata melihat layar handphone-nya yang kembali seperti semula, wallpaper Neji yang sedang tersenyum, dan di depan Neji, ada Hanabi yang nyengir sambil membuat bentuk _'peace'_ dengan jarinya.

Ia mengingat nama yang di sebutkan Sasuke tadi.

_Karin?_

_**:: To Be Continued ::**_

_**

* * *

**_

Adoh, maap kalo chapter ini kurang greget, karena salah satu faktornya adalah, Kingi gak jago bikin Romance fic, terus Kingi mau jelasin dulu gimana sih Hinata ketemuan sama Gaara.. _For the first time_ :D Karena menurut Kingi, _first time_ itu selalu, gimana yah, _sweet._

Oke, ada beberapa kata asing yang tersebar di fic ini, hmm...

**Purikura**: Nama lain Photo Box di Jepang! XD

**Ottou-san**: Ayah.

**Ohayou**: Selamat pagi.

**Tolong kritik, saran, dan reviewnya? :)**


	2. Colour 2: Payung Putih Itu

_"Pip pip pip pip, pip pip pip pip"_

Hinata mengambil jam weker yang sejak tadi berbunyi di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya masih tertutup selimut, dan tangannya membawa jam weker tersebut ke dalam selimut. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menyibak selimutnya dengan panik.

"Terlambat!"

Ia segera berlari mengambil seragamnya yang tergantung di depan lemari, kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, ia langsung buru buru memakai kaus kaki, mengambil tas, dan menuruni tangga menuju dapur, tempat biasanya Hanabi sedang membuat sarapan pada jam-jam seperti ini.

Sepi.

Hinata memandang dapur yang teramat sepi untuk beberapa saat, bingung kenapa rumahnya tidak heboh seperti pagi-pagi pada umumnya.

Ia melihat jam. Benar, ini sudah siang. Ia sebenarnya sudah terlambat sekolah.

"Hinata?" panggil suara yang agak berat dan datar di belakangnya. Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Neji, sedang memakai t-shirt hitam dan celana pendek motif tentara hijau lumut, menggenggam sekotak sereal cokelat.

"Kamu punya sereal rasa yang lain, tidak? Hanabi suka sekali sih, dengan rasa yang ini—"

"K-kenapa Neji-nii santai santai saja? Coba lihat jam!" Hinata bertambah panik. Kakinya menghentak hentak di tatami dapur.

Neji melihat jam dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa? Jam-nya baik baik saja, tuh."

"Bukan itu maksudku! Seko—"

"Hinata, _jangan bilang kalau kau lupa ini hari Minggu?"_

"..._Eh?_"

* * *

**Kingi Dawn, 2011**

**Presented,**

**Colours Of Love**

**Chapter 2: Payung Putih Itu**

Disclaimer: The one and only, Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning For: AU, OOC, mungkin sedikit Typo(s) :p

**

* * *

**

Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya lagi, dengan wajah tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari libur? Bodoh sekali! Untung saja tidak ketahuan Hanabi, bisa-bisa bocah satu itu akan mentertawakannya. Ia mengganti seragamnya menjadi pakaian rumah biasa, t-shirt hitam dengan terusan pink. Ia menyisiri rambutnya, kemudian mengikatnya menjadi satu. Kemudian ia melihat seluruh kamar, sampai matanya tertuju pada suatu benda yang ada di pojokan kamar.

Sebuah payung berwarna putih.

Hinata tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan pemuda berambut merah itu, sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia sudah menunggu di bus yang sama, maupun memasang mata tiap kali bus-nya melewati kawasan Suna District, tapi tetap saja pemudia itu tidak pernah kelihatan lagi. Padahal, Hinata ingin mengembalikan payungnya sekaligus mengucapkan terima kasih. Dan tentu saja, menanyakan namanya.

Bagaimana caranya, ya?

.

.

.

Hari yang cerah. Hinata berjalan kaki di bawah sinar matahari. Suasana kota cukup ramai, orang-orang tampak menunggu di halte bus, tapi Hinata lebih memilih berjalan kaki saja, toh cuaca sedang bersahabat. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, setiap ada kertas yang tertempel di etalase, ia selalu mendatanginya.

Kali ini, ia melewati etalase Crayon 48 warna itu. Pita emas yang melilit kotaknya masih dalam posisi yang sama. Hinata memandang dengan wajah berharap. Tiba tiba, di sudut etalase, ia menyadari ada selembar kertas putih dengan tulisan berwarna hitam yang tidak menarik, tertempel dengan rapinya:

**Di Butuhkan segera.**

**Waitress Ichiraku Cafe.**

**Hubungi 0840xxxxxxxx untuk persyaratan lengkap dan lokasi kerja.**

Pengumuman yang sangat singkat dan jujur saja, agak mencurigakan. Tapi karena Hinata sedang butuh sekali pekerjaan, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menelepon nomor yang tertera di kertas.

"Ya, moshi-moshi?" jawab suara di seberang telepon sana.

"Maaf, apakah ini dengan owner Ichiraku Cafe yang membutuhkan waitress..?"

"Ya benar, dengan saya. Ada keperluan apa ya?"

"Ano—nama saya Hyuuga Hinata, umur saya 16 tahun, dan sedang mencari pekerjaan. Saya baru saja melihat iklan lowongan kerja di Cafe anda, tapi karena saya masih sekolah, hanya bisa bekerja dari sore sampai malam saja. Mungkin anda berkenan..?"

"—Langsung saja datang ke sini. Asal kau tidak menanyakan gajimu pada awalnya, bagiku tidak masalah untuk menerimamu. Semua anak muda datang ke sini hanya untuk menanyakan gaji yang akan di berikan. Bah—mau jadi apa mereka? Kerja saja belum!" owner Ichiraku Cafe itu malah curhat. Hinata hanya mengangguk, tapi menyadari bahwa orang tersebut tidak bisa melihatnya mengangguk, jadi Hinata hanya menjawab seperlunya saja.

Pembicaraan berakhir. Ia telah di terima dan bisa bekerja mulai besok.

Tidak sangka ternyata semudah ini.

.

.

.

Drama Show Year.

Sekolah Hinata, National High Konoha, mempunyai tradisi tersendiri tiap tahunnya. Bukan sebuah festival sekolah, rumah hantu dan cafe mungil seperti sekolah sekolah di Jepang pada umumnya, tapi pertunjukan drama. Ya, drama. Dan ini bukan hanya sekedar drama, tetapi banyak kritikus film dan drama datang kemari untuk mencari bakat baru. National High Konoha, tentu saja, mempunyai sebuah opera bernama Konpe (Konoha Opera) yang di ketahui dapat menampung 3000 orang, lengkap dengan kursi VIP dan VVIP. Jadi tiap tahunnya, tingkat SD sampai SMA, masing-masing kelasnya, akan membawakan satu buah drama. Tentu saja untuk event ini sudah di sediakan hadiah berupa piagam, sertifikat dan uang tunai untuk 'The Most Talented' dan 'Audience's Favorite'.

Benar-benar pertunjukan yang besar-besaran.

Nah, kita masuk ke dalam sekolah Hinata yang sudah mulai sibuk dengan berbagai persiapannya, karena seminggu lagi mereka sudah harus mengumpulkan data pemain dan judul drama, kemudian sebulan kemudian, mereka akan pentas.

Memutuskan ini saja, ternyata menimbulkan kericuhan.

"Kalau mau bagus, cari dong cerita yang tidak umum, bagaimana sih, Sakura?" Ino, seperti biasanya, cepat emosi.

"Tapi kalau kamu memilih cerita yang rumit, penonton pasti tidak tahu itu film apa! Kita memang harus mengikuti keinginan yang umum-umum, makanya kubilang, Cinderella saja!" Sakura masih bersikeras.

"Hah, dasar.. Cewek-cewek merepotkan. Hanya karena drama saja, bisa sebegini berkelahinya..." gumam Shikamaru. Wajahnya sudah menunjukkan bahwa laki-laki berambut model nanas itu sedang ngantuk berat, tetapi karena ini kepentingan kelas bersama, dan ia selaku ketua kelas, harus berbaur dengan setiap kegiatan yang berlangsung di dalam kelas tanggung jawabnya.

Hinata hanya duduk di kursinya, tersenyum membayangkan pagelaran nanti. Ia memang tidak suka tampil di depan umum, jadi ia putuskan untuk berada di balik layar, sebagai penggambar latar belakang panggung, narator ataupun pengatur lampu. Betapa mengasyikannya. Sedangkan menurutnya, untuk tokoh utama, yang paling cocok adalah Ino. Rambutnya yang pirang asli karena ayahnya keturunan Amerika-Jepang, pasti akan memikat mata penonton. Tapi Sakura tidak mungkin membiarkan Ino menjadi peran utama, karena ia juga merasa bahwa ia mampu untuk memerankan karakter utama.

"Menurutku..." Yahiko angkat bicara. Semua mata sekarang menoleh ke arahnya.

"Konan paling cocok di jadikan peran utama." lanjutnya.

Sekarang semua mata berpindah ke arah Konan, seorang perempuan yang paling anggun di kelas, dan sering memakai jepitan mawar berwarna putih.

Semua mulai mengangguk, walaupun ada yang sedikit ragu.

"Bagaimana sih kalian ini? Cari dulu mau drama apa, baru tentukan perannya," komentar Shikamaru dengan nada capek. Akhirnya, pertarungan memilih judul drama pun di lanjutkan.

Sementara itu, Hinata merasa handphone-nya bergetar di dalam tas. Ia membuka tas, mengeluarkan benda mungil itu, dan menemukan icon pesan di layarnya.

**Sedang apa?**

** -Sasuke-**

Senyum Hinata mulai mengembang. Ia senang sekali. Wajahnya berubah menjadi agak pink, dan dengan cepat, ia menekan tombol-tombol handphone itu.

**Sedang di kelas, semuanya sedang bingung untuk pementasan drama, sebaiknya memainkan drama apa. Terlebih Ino dan Sakura yang sejak tadi bertengkar. Sasuke-kun punya ide..?**

Ia menekan 'send', sambil masih tersenyum, dan kemudian memasukkan handphone-nya kembali ke dalam tas. Permasalahan tentang Karin sejenak di lupakannya. Ia menganggap nama itu tidak pernah terucap dari mulut Sasuke, karena ia berusaha untuk percaya dengannya.

Untuk beberapa detik, ia tertegun melihat benda yang ada di dalam tasnya, sebuah payung berwarna putih itu lagi. Hinata memang sengaja membawanya, agar kalau-kalau bertemu lagi dengan pemuda berambut merah itu, ia akan langsung bisa mengembalikannya.

Hinata mengambil payung putih yang terlipat rapi itu, dan memandangnya sejenak.

"Hina-chan, ada apa? Payungmu rusak?" tegur Tenten tiba-tiba. Hinata tersentak. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya itu tersenyum, menatap payungnya.

"E-eh, tidak. Bukan payungku, kok," jawab Hinata.

Semakin bingung saja, bagaimana cara mencari pemuda berambut merah itu di kota Konoha yang cukup luas itu.

.

.

.

Pertengkaran tentang drama yang tidak ada ujungnya itu tidak selesai-selesai juga sampai bel pulang sekolah. Shikamaru yang sudah bete, memohon diri untuk pulang dan berlari sebelum seluruh anak kelas menimpuknya dengan penghapus papan tulis.

"Ketua kelas kok malas!" protes Naruto. Shikamaru tetap berlari, seolah-olah perkataan Naruto tidak masuk ke telinganya.

Hinata buru-buru memasukkan seluruh alat tulisnya ke dalam tas, dan membuka pintu kelas. Di lapangan sekolah, ia bertemu dengan Konan.

"Konan-chan, aku duluan ya!" ujar Hinata saat berlari kecil mendahului Konan.

"Ya, hati-hati, Hinata-chan.." jawabnya. Hinata menoleh ke belakang sambil tersenyum. Konan memang sangat cantik, anggun dan dewasa. _Entah kapan aku bisa seanggun dia_, batin Hinata.

.

.

.

Ichiraku Cafe. Pemiliknya bernama sama dengan nama sebuah Cafe kecil di pojok jalan itu. Cafe ini, seperti Cafe-cafe pada umumnya, menjual berbagai cake dan minuman-minuman khas remaja. Pada jam-jam pulang kantor, Cafe ini banyak peminatnya. Karena itu, Ichiraku-san kewalahan untuk menangani semuanya. Untung saja ada Hinata.

Hinata, memakai celemek putihnya, membawa nampan, mengantarkan makanan kesana kemari, kemudian mencatat pesanan dengan cepat. Sampai akhirnya, menjelang malam, Cafe mulai sepi, kecuali beberapa remaja yang duduk-duduk di dekat jendela. Hinata sedang merapikan roti-roti yang ada di etalase dekat kasir, saat lonceng pintu berbunyi, tanda pintu Cafe terbuka dan seseorang masuk.

"Irrashaimase.." ujar Hinata sambil menoleh ke arah pintu.

Dan agak terkejut.

Pemuda berambut merah itu!

Pemuda itu juga tampak agak terkejut, walaupun ekspresinya masih terkesan datar.

"Halo." ucapnya pendek, berjalan mendekati kasir.

"Halo, selamat datang, tunggu sebentar di sini! Jangan kemana-mana!" Hinata membuka pintu belakang, mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya dengan terburu-buru, seolah-olah pemuda itu sebentar lagi akan menghilang. Ia menemukan benda yang di cari-carinya, sebuah payung putih. Ia kembali lagi ke kasir, tempat pemuda merah itu masih bediri, menopang dagunya dengan kepalan tangan, mengamati toples-toples yang menyimpan rempah-rempah teh di belakang kasir.

"Ano..! Terima kasih atas bantuanmu waktu itu! Akhirnya aku bisa pulang," ujar Hinata, mengangsurkan payung putih itu. Ia merasa wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus, entah kenapa.

Pemuda berambut merah itu tampak ingin tertawa, tapi ia masih hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau itu lucu ya." komentarnya pendek. Hinata tak percaya apa yang di dengarnya. Selama ini orang-orang di sekitarnya selalu berpendapat bahwa dirinya adalah seseorang yang lambat dan tak menonjol. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berkata bahwa dia lucu. Lucu. Sepertinya bukan kata yang tepat untuknya.

"T-terima kasih.." Hinata berusaha mengembalikan wajahnya seperti biasa, tapi ia tetap merasa.. Malu? Seperti itulah. Tapi kenapa musti malu?

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku mau segelas cokelat panasnya, dan Cappucinno Cake yang itu, ya." katanya, menunjuk sebuah cake dengan bubuk kopi Cappucinno yang berbaris paling depan.

"Ah, ya! Mau di bungkus, atau—"

"Di bungkus saja." jawabnya sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

Hinata cepat-cepat memasukkan Cappucinno Cake itu ke dalam kotak, dan mengambil gelas plastik untuk membungkus cokelat panas.

Kling! Pintu Cafe terbuka lagi.

"Irrashai—"

"Gaara, kau lama sekali. Beli apa saja, memangnya?" seorang perempuan berambut pirang gelap, berkuncir empat, aneh tapi cantik, masuk ke dalam Cafe. Hinata mematung memandangnya. Kenapa hari ini ia banyak sekali melihat orang-orang yang anggun? Ia semakin merasa minder.

"Cappucinno Cake, seperti biasa." jawab pemuda berambut merah itu, yang baru kali ini Hinata ketahui namanya, Gaara.

Hinata menutup gelas cokelat panas dengan tutupnya, dan dari sudut matanya ia melihat perempuan berkuncir empat yang cantik itu tersenyum dan melihat-lihat cake-cake yang terjejer dalam etalase.

Apa ini pacarnya Gaara? Tidak heran, Gaara memang keren, jadi tidak mungkin tidak punya pacar.

Hei, kenapa aku berpikir seperti ini? Dia pacar Gaara atau bukan, tentunya kan bukan urusanku? Hinata, fokus, fokus!

Sementara Hinata berkelahi dengan batinnya sendiri—seperti biasa, Gaara masih mengamati payungnya yang baru di kembalikan, lalu tersenyum lagi begitu melihat ada benda asing yang tergantung di ikatan payungnya.

"Hei—ini apa?" tanya Gaara, memperlihatkan benda yang di temukannya.

Hinata menoleh. Seketika, wajahnya langsung merah lagi. Gantungan kunci yang berwarna krem berbentuk beruang itu jelas-jelas tergantung.

"I-itu kenapa bisa ada di s-situ?" Hinata bingung. Rasa-rasanya itu gantungan handphone-nya.

Gaara mengangkat bahu.

Hinata cepat cepat memasukkan kotak cake dan cokelat panas ke dalam plastik, kemudian menghitung nominal akhirnya di kasir.

"S-semuanya 2500 yen," kata Hinata, menunduk menatap tombol-tombol yang ada di mesin kasir.

Gaara mengangsurkan uangnya, kemudian saat Hinata mengembalikan uang itu, Gaara menatap mata Hinata dengan bingung.

"Sepertinya dari tadi wajahmu merah. Kau sedang sakit?" tanyanya.

Hinata menggeleng cepat.

"Begitu. Bolehkah aku meminta benda ini?" tanya Gaara lagi, menunjuk gantungan boneka beruang krem itu.

Hinata kali ini tersentak. Selama ini, itu adalah barang kesayangannya. Ia ingat terakhir kalinya Sasuke bertemu dengannya di bandara, Sasuke memberinya gantungan itu. Dan Hinata selalu membawa gantungan itu kemanapun ia pergi, seolah itu benda keramat. Tapi kenapa benda itu bisa tergantung di payung miliknya? Ah, tadi saat ia ke toilet, ia kan menitipkan payung itu kepada Tenten. Pasti dia yang iseng menggantungnya, pikir Hinata dalam hati.

"Ano—"

"Sudahlah, jaga baik-baik. Jangan sampai benda ini hilang." kata Gaara seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, kemudian menaruh gantungan itu di tangan Hinata. Wajahnya tidak lagi tersenyum tipis seperti tadi, bahkan kali ini matanya menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Kau tidak akan tahu rasanya kehilangan sampai sesuatu benar-benar menghilang darimu," lanjut Gaara. Hinata menatap Gaara yang segera berbalik, dan berjalan ke arah pintu, di ikuti oleh perempuan berambut pirang dan berkuncir empat itu. Sampai lonceng kecil di atas pintu berhenti berbunyi, dan Hinata hanya menatap pintu dengan tatapan kosong.

Apa maksudnya? Mengapa ia bisa tahu ini adalah barang yang berharga? Dan.. Kenapa wajahnya seperti sedih begitu? Apa aku ada salah bicara?

.

.

.

Hinata menatap handphone-nya dengan kesal malam itu. Bagaimana ia bisa sebodoh itu, sampai lupa menanyakan nomor pemuda itu—Gaara maksudnya. Ia kan bisa menambah satu teman lagi. Jadi setelah berhari-hari mencari dan akhirnya bertemu, Hinata hanya tahu namanya saja. Gaara. Benar-benar pertemuan yang sia-sia.

Hinata menggantung gantungan beruang krem itu di handphonenya. Wajah beruang itu tersenyum bahagia. Tapi di lain sisi, ia terlihat seperti ingin menangis.

"Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, ya?" gumam Hinata, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal berbentuk dombanya.

.

.

.

"Minna~! Sudah di putuskan, untuk event Drama Show Year, kelas kita akan mementaskan pertunjukan Princess And The Pauper!" Sakura menuliskan judul drama itu di papan tulis. Semua tampak menyimak.

"Karena kita semua sudah menyetujui drama ini, sekarang kita akan bagi perannya! Jadi, apakah di antara kalian ada yang mau merekomendasikan untuk menjadi Anneliese dan Erica?" lanjut Sakura.

Seluruh kelas mulai berbisik-bisik.

Hinata tertegun. Tidak di sangka, mereka akan memainkan drama yang agak tidak umum. Princess And The Pauper, bercerita tentang dua orang perempuan yang bernama Anneliese, seorang putri cantik jelita yang hidup dengan kekayaan berlimbah, dan Erica, yang mirip dengan Anneliese. Karena suatu kebetulan, mereka bertemu di sebuah pasar, dan karena Anneliese merasa Erica mirip dengannya, ia meminta agar Erica mau menggantikan dirinya sebagai Putri selama sehari karena ia sangat bosan dengan lingkungannya yang begitu mengikat. Ternyata, selama bertukar tubuh, Erica malah di culik oleh segerombolan penjahat, dan so on, begitulah ceritanya sampai akhir-akhirnya adalah romance, seperti biasa.

Cerita yang manis sekali.

"Aku merekomendasikan Konan untuk menjadi Erica," kata Sai, yang tumben-tumbennya angkat bicara. Sakura mau menulis nama Konan di papan, sebelum melihat Konan yang langsung mengangkat tangannya.

"Kalau boleh, aku mau ambil peran Ratu Preminger." katanya. Seluruh kelas mulai berbisik bisik lagi. Seperti yang mereka tahu, Ratu Preminger adalah tokoh antagonis yang ada di dalam drama.

"Err—Kau yakin? Kalau begitu, baiklah. Jadi siapa yang menjadi Anneliese dan Erica?"

"Aku rekomendasikan Hinata untuk menjadi Erica yang sederhana dan baik hati" ujar Tenten.

Hinata menoleh cepat ke arah Tenten yang tersenyum. Lalu ia melihat namanya sudah tertulis di papan tulis sebagai Erica.

"T-tunggu! Tapi aku kira aku akan berada di belakang panggung, sebagai pelukis background.." ujar Hinata. Kini semuanya malah menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sudahlah Hinata, ini kan kesempatan buatmu. Melukis kami bisa kerjakan sama-sama. Menurut kami, kamu yang memang paling cocok memerankan Erica" komentar Kiba. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Yang lain sudah mulai mendukung, dan Hinata hanya bisa pasrah, menatap mejanya dengan wajah merah karena senang. Senang karena di beri kesempatan untuk tampil di depan umum. Senang karena dia akhirnya bisa menunjukkan dirinya pada orangtuanya, karena selama ini dia hanya sebagai petugas belakang panggung saja.

Setelah di tentukan bahwa yang memerankan Anneliese adalah Ino, Pangeran Julian adalah Sai, dan Pangeran Dominick adalah Naruto, dan peran-peran kecil lainnya sudah di tentukan, mereka mulai bersemangat untuk menyusun dialog bersama-sama.

.

.

.

"_Selanjutnya, Daito, Daito_." sebuah suara yang terdengar melalui speaker bus.

"Sudah Daito? Satu halte lagi harus turun..." gumam Hinata. Ia berdiri dan berpegangan pada tiang-tiang bus, dan kemudian berdiri di samping pintu keluar. Matanya mengamati orang-orang yang sedang berjalan di trotoar. Tiba-tiba saja, sekelebat, ia melihat seseorang dengan rambut merah gelap tampak berbaur di antara para pelajan kaki itu.

"_Daito_," pintu bus terbuka, dan Hinata langsung turun. Ia berlari kecil sambil menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sosok berambut merah itu sudah hilang. Ia mengatur nafas sambil terus berjalan cepat, berharap menemukannya lagi.

"Bahaya lho, kalau kau berjalan sambil terlihat bingung begitu," tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara. Hinata menoleh.

Bagi Hinata, itu adalah panorama terindah. Burung-burung yang berwarna putih bersih dan sedang menggerogoti biji-bijian yang berserakan di lantai trotoar, terbang mengepakkan sayapnya. Dan di antara burung-burung putih itulah, berdiri sosok yang di cari-cari Hinata.

Gaara. Ia tidak tersenyum sama sekali, tapi matanya menunjukkan kehangatan.

"Maaf, tadi aku melihatmu, jadi—" kata-kata Hinata berhenti dengan sendirinya. Kenapa ia mengejar Gaara? Kenapa? Bukannya satu halte lagi, dan ia akan bekerja di Ichiraku Cafe seperti biasanya? Tapi kenapa malah turun saat hanya sekelebat saja melihat pemuda yang berdiri di depannya ini.

"Bukankah kau kerja, hari ini?" tanya Gaara, mendekat. _Oh, tidak Kami-sama, jangan mendekat seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa tenang!_ Batin Hinata panik.

"Kerja? Kerja, ya.. Ya ampun!" Hinata menepuk dahinya sendiri, kalau berlama-lama di sini, bisa-bisa ia terlambat untuk masuk kerja. Hinata langsung memutar balik, menuju halte bus.

"Hei," panggil Gaara

Hinata menoleh.

Gaara melambaikan secarik kertas. Hinata yang bingung, perlahan berjalan mendekati Gaara, dan mengambil kertas mungil tersebut. Beberapa angka tertera di sana.

"Kalau mau hubungi aku. Sampai jumpa." katanya pendek, dan kemudian, sosok berambut merah itu berbalik dan menghilang di balik kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berjalan. Hinata masih berdiri mematung di situ, tidak percaya. Ia yakin saat ini wajahnya sudah merah dan seperti orang bodoh, tapi ia senang sekali. Kesenangan hari ini menjadi berlipat ganda.

.

.

.

Handphone Hinata berbunyi pelan.

Hinata menghentikan kegiatan mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya, dan mengambil handphone. Sebuah pesan dari Sasuke.

**Hinata, aku dengar dari teman-temanku, disana sudah mulai Drama Show Year, ya? Kamu dapat peran Erica? Andai aku bisa menontonmu..**

Hinata tersenyum kecil, dan membalasnya.

**Begitulah. Aku tidak yakin bisa, tapi aku ingin mencobanya! \(^0^)/**

Beberapa menit kemudian, satu pesan lagi masuk.

**Baiklah. Aku sudah memutuskan, akan menyelesaikan semua tugas-tugas sekolahku, dan ambil izin. Nanti aku akan naik Shinkansen untuk menonton dramamu. Belikan tiketnya, ya.**

Hinata seperti tidak percaya dengan pesan yang baru saja di bacanya. Sasuke mau pulang? Hanya untuk menontonnya? Kami-sama, hari ini benar-benar hari yang bahagia!

**Tentu! Aku akan sangat menantikannya!**

Kemudian Hinata menekan tombol 'send', dan menghela nafas lega. Ternyata ada gunanya juga sabar selama ini. Menunggui Sasuke yang sibuk belajar untuk masuk Todai, hari ulang tahun, Natal dan Valentine yang hanya bisa di lewatkan dengan kiriman cokelat, hadiah serta kartu ucapan lewat pos, akhirnya kali ini Sasuke bisa pulang!

Hinata dengan reflek berdiri dan menari senang. Di depan kaca, ia melihat pantulan dirinya yang tersenyum bahagia.

Hinata cepat-cepat menulis pesan untuk grup sms-nya,

**Minna-san! Sasuke-kun sepertinya bisa pulang untuk menonton pagelaran Princess And The Pauper bulan depan! Ureshii neee~!**

Setelah pesan itu terkirim, beberapa pesan masuk. Tenten, Sakura dan Ino ikut senang, seperti dirinya. Setengah jam kemudian, ada sebuah pesan yang masuk.

**Drama Show Year itu? Aku lihat posternya di Ichiraku Cafe. Apa kau mendapat peran?**

Hinata membaca nama pengirimnya: Gaara. Ia tertegun. Ia baru ingat tadi siang langsung mencatat nomor pemuda itu ke dalam handphonenya, dan tanpa maksud apapun, pesan tadi ikut terkirim juga pada Gaara.

**Ya, sebagai Erica.**

Hinata menunggu balasannya. Beberapa menit terasa lama.

**Berjuanglah kalau begitu. Selamat malam.**

Ia tertegun. Hanya itu saja? Ia tahu Gaara begitu pelit bicara, dan mau menulis pesan seperti apapun, itu tentu saja merupakan haknya. Tapi kenapa ia merasa kecewa seperti ini?

Hinata menoleh ke arah pojok kamar yang kosong. Tadinya, di pojok kamar itu tergeletak sebuah payung berwarna putih polos. Dan sekarang pojok itu rasanya kosong.

Hinata merasa sepi. Sepi sekali.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan perasaannya?

**_:: To Be Continued ::_**

* * *

Huwahahahaha! Hinata agak lambat sekali ya berpikirnya! Tapi senang deh, bisa membuat karakter sepolos dia!

Oke, seperti biasa, chapter ini ada beberapa bahasa Jepang:

**Irasshaimase**: Selamat datang.

**Ureshii Ne**: Senang sekali.

**Kami-sama**: Tuhan? (mungkin, sepertinya begitu sih menurut Kingi)

Yoosh, dan sekarang, membalas review!

**Dark Uchikaze**: Hohoho. Kingi juga bingung mau pilih pairing GaaHina atau SasuHina, tapi tenang aja. Ceritanya sampe tamat udah Kingi pikirkan dengan baik! :DD

**Lollyta-chan**: Makasih udah di fave ^^ Iya ini udah di update XD

**Haruno Aoi**: Iya, bener. Gaara buta warna *sebenernya gak tegaan juga nulisnya* Otou-san? Wah, beneran? Jadi bukannya double 'T' ya? Huwaaa.. Gomenasai kalo gitu, berarti Kingi yang salah T.T

**Sora Hinase**: Hoho. Kingi usahain gak ada yang terluka *gimana caranya coba?*

**Shaniechan**: Iyoo.. Udah di update :))

**Akira Fujikaze**: Sip Akira-chan, Kingi udah tentuin sampe tamat kok, pairingnya bakal siapa sama siapa. Tapi yah, Kingi serahkan pada kemampuan menganalisis para readers untuk menebak.. *di bunuh*

**Orari Hinara**: Huwaa~ Iya, ini juga lagi semangat-semangatnya! Banyak tugas sekolah dan urusan kuliah, tapi tetep harus ngurus fict! Hidup fanfict! XDD

**A/N note: Tolong reviewnya lagi dong? :)**

Kingi lagi sedih, baru beli komik Naruto volume 50, Gaara-nya nangis di chapter pertama, huhuhu TT^TT


	3. Colour 3: Crayon 48 Warna

Huwaa~! Maap Kingi baru sempet update, minggu ini Kingi try out, tapi jujur enggak pernah belajar, padahal sebentar lagi UN *bangga banget ngomongnya*

Oke, langsung aja ya. Enjoy it! :)

* * *

**Kingi Dawn, 2011**

**Presented,**

**Colours Of Love**

**Chapter 3: Crayon Empat Puluh Delapan Warna**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-san.**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo, seperti biasa.**

* * *

_I'm just like you…  
You're just like me..  
There's somewhere else we'd rather be..  
Somewhere that's ours.._

"..Sudah bagus.." sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Hinata. Hinata menoleh dan mendapati kakak kembarnya, Neji, tersenyum tipis.

"N-Neji-nii daritadi mendengarkan?" wajah Hinata tersipu. Neji mengangguk kecil.

Ia tidak pernah menyanyi di depan umum, tapi karena jenis drama yang satu ini adalah drama musikal, mau tidak mau ia harus bernyanyi. Untung saja nanti duet dengan Ino. Jadi, mungkin suara Ino yang bagus bisa sedikit menutupi suaranya. Apalagi, dua minggu lagi kelasnya sudah akan tampil. Waktu memang berlalu dengan cepat.

"Tapi ada yang kurang," lanjut Neji.

Hinata memandang Neji dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Kekurangan itu bernama.. Kepercayaan diri." Neji hanya mengatakan hal itu sambil lewat, lalu menepuk kepala Hinata pelan. Sosoknya hilang di tikungan lorong rumah. Siang itu, memang panas sekali. Lonceng mungil yang di gantung Hiashi di atas langit-langit pinggir rumah berbunyi pelan tiap angin sepoi-sepoi meniupnya.

"Musim panas sudah mau tiba, ya.. Setelah Drama Show Year.." gumam Hinata. Ia lalu berusaha konsentrasi lagi pada naskah drama yang sedang di pegangnya, mulai berbisik-bisik lagi, menghapalkan karakter Erica. Kadang kadang ia berdiri, kemudian mengangkat roknya agak ke atas, membungkukkan badannya, dan menghormat dengan cara seorang Putri.

Hiashi pada saat itu melihat kelakuan putrinya.

"Hinata? Kau sedang apa?" tanya ayahnya itu. Mata putihnya menatap putri pertamanya itu.

"Otou-san, ano—aku mendapat peran dalam drama sekolah,.." Hinata menjelaskan, tersipu lagi. Entah kenapa tiap berkata bahwa ia mendapat peran, ia selalu merasa agak malu.

Hiashi kemudian tersenyum. Senyum seorang yang penuh dengan kebapakan.

"Berusahalah. Otou-san, Hanabi dan Neji pasti menontonmu nanti," kemudian, ayahnya itu, sama seperti Neji, menghilang di tikungan lorong rumah. Hinata tersenyum menatap lorong yang kosong.

Ia akan berusaha!

.

.

.

"Irasshaimase..!" kata Hinata, melongok ke arah pintu dengan lonceng yang baru saja berbunyi.

"Hei," sapa Gaara, mengangkat satu tangannya.

Hinata benar-benar kaget. Tanpa disangka, orang yang selama ini di nantikannya muncul di saat yang tak terduga. Ia mendadak gugup, dan hanya bisa bengong.

"Kok malah diam begitu? Aku mau mengajakmu keluar," kata Gaara pendek, mau tak mau harus menahan tawa melihat reaksi gadis di depannya. Lucu. Begitu ia datang dan berbicara, entah kenapa gadis ini menjadi salah tingkah.

"E-eh?" hanya kata itu yang terucap dari mulut Hinata.

"Sebentar lagi shift-mu selesai, kan? Aku mau minta tolong, itupun.. Kalau kau berkenan saja. Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa, kok." Gaara berbicara, sambil menatap cake-cake yang masih terpajang rapi di etalase kaca.

"Tentu aku mau..! Dengan senang hati..!" Hinata merasa wajahnya memerah, alasannya karena malu, dan alasan lainnya adalah karena ia merasa terlalu gampang dengan menjawab cepat seperti itu. Tapi diluar dugaannya, Gaara malah tersenyum tipis, matanya pun mulai memancarkan sinar kehangatan seperti biasanya.

"Syukurlah. Kukira kau akan menolak. Aku tunggu di situ ya," ujar pemuda berambut merah itu, menunjuk kursi yang paling dekat dengan kasir tempat Hinata berdiri. Hinata mengangguk cepat.

.

.

.

"T-tunggu, kita mau kemana?" tanya Hinata, ia sedikit kesulitan menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan langkah Gaara yang tergolong besar-besar dan cepat. Tampaknya pemuda berambut merah itu menyadarinya, dan memperlambat langkahnya. Gaara tidak menjawab. Hinata memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi.

Mereka sampai di perempatan jalan yang sangat ramai. Banyak orang lalu-lalang, dan juga orang-orang yang mau menyebrang ke sisi lain trotoar. Lampu menyebrang sudah menyala. Hinata dan Gaara menyebrang, dan terus berjalan. Hinata melewati toko yang memajang Crayon 48 warna itu lagi. Gadis itu berhenti di depan etalase, dan memandangi Crayon itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Gaara yang merasa Hinata tak lagi mengikutinya, menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati Hinata, dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar, menatap kaca etalase.

"Sedang melihat apa?" tanya Gaara, yang sekarang berdiri di samping Hinata. Hinata tersadar dari angan-angannya yang baru saja berimajinasi untuk memiliki set Crayon tersebut, dan menatap Gaara. Ia menunjuk Crayon yang di baluti pita emas itu.

"Warnanya bagus.." gumam Hinata.

Gaara menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, menatap Crayon yang 'katanya' 48 warna itu. Ia tidak mengerti dimana bedanya antara warna sebatang dengan warna batang batang lainnya. Di matanya, semua Crayon itu sama. Hitam. Putih. Ada beberapa yang lebih gelap dan menyerupai abu-abu.

Hinata tersentak, baru menyadari bahwa ia menghambat perjalanan, dan sekaligus merasa tidak enak karena Gaara tidak bisa melihat betapa indahnya warna-warna Crayon itu.

"M-maaf," ujar Hinata pelan. Ia melanjutkan berjalan. Gaara mengikutinya dengan perasaan canggung. Ia merasa Hinata berhenti melihat Crayon itu karena dirinya.

_Andaikan aku bisa berdiskusi dengannya tentang warna-warna itu_, batin Gaara.

.

.

.

"Kupikir kau akan suka," hanya beberapa kata yang keluar dari mulut Gaara. Hinata tertegun, antara kaget dan terkesan. Di depan mereka sekarang adalah hamparan taman yang sangat indah. Bunga-bunga mawar berwarna putih bertebaran di sela-sela kebun yang tampak terawat tersebut. Di tengah-tengah taman, ada sebuah air mancur.

"Wuahh.. Warnanya bagusss..!" Hinata melupakan gugupnya untuk sesaat, dan berlari kecil mengitari taman tersebut. Burung-burung yang sedang memakan biji biji pohon yang berserakan tampaknya kaget, dan langsung saja mengepakkan sayapnya ke angkasa luas. Hinata duduk di salah satu bangku taman, kemudian mengedarkan pandangan, mencari Gaara. Kemana pemuda itu?

"Coba ini," tiba-tiba terdengar suara di samping kanannya. Gaara berdiri, memegang dua batang es krim berwarna cokelat. Hinata menerimanya.

"Aku selalu suka es disini.. Tidak pernah terlalu manis," komentar Gaara lagi, lalu ia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Hinata, sambil menggigiti es-nya.

"Terima kasih," jawab Hinata pendek, tersenyum ke arah Gaara, lalu memakan es-nya dengan wajah bahagia. Di kejauhan, burung-burung yang tadinya pergi, berbalik lagi, untuk mengincar makanannya yang tersebar di tanah. Gaara bangkit dari tempat duduknya, kemudian mendatangi burung burung itu. Merasa di datangi makanan, salah satu burung nekat menggigit es krim milik Gaara.

"He-hei, ini punyaku, tahu," komentar Gaara. Hinata yang melihat itu tertawa, tapi kemudian ia terdiam. Gaara, dengan di kelilingi burung-burung putih, seperti yang kemarin ia lihat. Ia ingin membeli kanvas dan cat air sekarang juga, lalu melukis Gaara yang seperti ini. Indah sekali. Pasti lukisannya akan banyak warna yang tidak terduga.

.

.

.

"Aduhh.. Lepas lagi.." gumam Hinata, menatap mesin tangkap boneka yang ada di depannya. Ia berkacak pinggang, kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa keping koin dari kantung jaketnya. Tinggal sedikit.

Ia menghela nafas. Ia ingin sekali boneka beruang berwarna krem yang hampir sama dengan gantungan handphone-nya itu. Tapi sejak tadi, berapa kalipun Hinata mencoba, boneka itu tidak pernah tertangkap. Ia seolah-olah mengejek Hinata yang tidak bisa mendapatkannya didalam mesin.

"Kau mengincar yang mana, sih?" tanya Gaara, yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah Hinata. Keadaan Game Center itu sangat riuh. Lautan manusia bergumul di dalamnya.

"Yang warna krem itu,.." kata Hinata.

Gaara terdiam, menatap lautan boneka-boneka yang terhampar di dalam mesin.

Hinata tercekat.

"Y-yang berbentuk beruang itu, tapi tidak tersenyum," Hinata menunjuk tepat pada boneka beruang krem yang di inginkannya. Ia merasa tidak enak lagi, karena sekali lagi ia merasa membuat Gaara kesal karena tidak bisa membedakan warna.

Dan lagi-lagi ia salah menduga. Gaara tersenyum tipis, mengeluarkan satu keping koin dari kantung celananya, dan memasukkan ke dalam mesin. Kemudian sibuk menjalankan alat pencapit menuju boneka beruang krem.

Gagal.

Ia mencoba lebih dari tiga kali, dan akhirnya, usaha keempat membuahkan hasil. Boneka beruang krem itu terjepit dan akhirnya bisa di dapatkan!

"Nih." Gaara menaruh boneka beruang krem yang tak tersenyum itu di tangan Hinata. Mata Hinata berbinar cerah, tidak dapat di jelaskan dengan kata-kata betapa senangnya ia.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih telah menemaniku seharian ini, ya." kata Gaara di depan Uzumaki Apartment, sore hari itu. Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam. Hinata menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih! Aku sudah mendapat ini.." Hinata mengacungkan boneka beruang krem yang sedari tadi di peluk dalam dekapannya.

"Baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong, pementasanmu.. Dua minggu lagi, kan?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya! Aku harap kau menonton!" kata Hinata semangat. Kata-katanya tidak bermaksud apapun, ia hanya ingin semua orang melihat pementasannya. Mungkin ia tidak bisa berakting sebagus Ino—tapi ia akan tetap berusaha agar dapat di banggakan orang-orang di sekelilingnya, orang-orang yang menyayanginya.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, kata-katanya membuat Gaara agak salah tingkah. Tapi wajahnya yang datar menyembunyikan semua itu. Ia hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau ada waktu, kutonton." jawabnya. Kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan kembali menuju jalan besar, untuk menunggu di halte bus.

Senyum Hinata memudar. Kenapa ia merasa kecewa kalau Gaara tak pasti menontonnya?

Ia mengangkat boneka beruang baru itu, sejajar dengan kepalanya. Wajah boneka beruang itu, tumben-tumbennya tidak tersenyum. Padahal boneka beruang kan, identik dengan wajah yang bahagia. Hinata saat itu merasa wajahnya sama dengan boneka beruang tersebut. Kemudian saat ia menurunkan bonekanya, yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah punggung Gaara yang menjauh, dengan langit yang bersemburat merah.

.

.

.

**(Dua minggu kemudian)**

Tak terasa, dua minggu telah lewat! Hari-hari penuh kerja sambilan, latihan drama, perkelahian Ino dan Sakura, gumaman merepotkan dari Shikamaru, Naruto dan Sai yang salah dialog, Kiba yang aktif sebagai prajurit kerajaan, lewat begitu saja. Masa-masa seru mereka telah mencapai klimaks. Kecuali untuk background panggungnya—yang sedang di kerjakan Hinata dan lainnya di lantai. Cukup banyak background yang harus di buat, mulai dari backgorund bagian dalam kerajaan, background pasar, background gudang tempat penculikan Erica, dan sebagainya. Tapi Hinata puas. Dengan begini, ia bisa menyalurkan hobinya—melukis.

"Selesaiiiii~~!" teriak Sakura antusias, berdiri dan berkacak pinggang, mengamati background terakhir yang telah selesai di buat. Tim dekorasi mengelap keringat yang ada di dahi mereka, dengan wajah dan tangan—tentu saja, yang belepotan cat air.

Chouji memakan kripik seperti biasanya, Naruto meniup terompet dan berlari mengelilingi kelas. Tenten dan Lee meledakkan terompet yang berisi potongan kertas warna-warni. Shion, Yahiko, Nagato, Ino, Sai, Kiba dan Shino bertepuk tangan. Shikamaru menguap seperti biasa. Konan hanya tersenyum tipis, tapi juga terlihat puas.

"Akhirnya teman-teman, lusa kita akan naik panggung, dan mepet sekali—tepat hari ini, kita menyelesaikan semuanya! Besok tinggal pemantapan latihan, dan ayo rebut juara!" Ino memprovokasi kelas sambil mengepalkan tangan ke atas.

"Yooosshhh..!" semua ikut mengepalkan tangan.

.

.

.

**(Malam menjelang Drama Show Year)**

Hinata mengulang sekali lagi dialog yang berusaha di hapalkan dalam waktu sebulan ini, tokoh Erica, tentunya. Ia yakin ia sudah hapal seluruh dialognya, karena itu ia menutup naskah drama tersebut, meraih handphone-nya, dan membuka kotak masuk. Ia sudah beberapa kali membaca pesan ini, tapi tetap saja, setiap kali ia membacanya, ia tetap merasa bahagia luar biasa.

**Besok kau dapat pementasan yang jam 3 sore tepat, bukan? Aku sudah membeli tiket Shinkansen untuk yang jam 12 siang. Jadi aku akan tiba se-jam lebih awal untuk bertemu denganmu. Tunggu, ya.**

**-Sasuke-**

Pipi Hinata merona merah lagi. Sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan Sasuke! Betapa ia tidak percaya!

.

.

.

**(Hari Pementasan)**

Mulai dari pagi, Konpe (Konoha Opera) sudah mulai ramai. Bukan ramai dengan penontonnya, tapi oleh pengisi acaranya. Ada yang masih mengepas kostum, berlatih di panggung yang kosong, dan lain lain. Kelas Hinata sendiri, yang mendapat giliran tampil ketiga, sudah mulai sibuk mengecek kelengkapan properti. Narator ceritanya adalah Shion. Sementara Hinata sedang berusaha mengecek tiap background yang sudah ada, Sakura memanggilnya.

"Hina-chan! Coba kesini dulu..!" katanya. Hinata menoleh, dan berlari kecil ke arah Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sakurappe..?" tanyanya. Sakura tersenyum lebar, dan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suatu benda dari balik punggungnya.

"Gimana? Aku dan Ino lho, yang membuat rancangannya..!" ujar Sakura dengan bangga. Ia melihat reaksi Hinata, yang tidak percaya. Mata Hinata membulat dan menatap 'benda' itu dengan seksama. Sebuah gaun. Hinata hampir lupa dengan kostumnya sendiri! Gaun itu sedapat mungkin di buat sesuai dengan yang ada di dalam dongeng, berwarna biru muda dengan aksen pink dan bunga-bunga mawar pink yang ada di bagian lengannya. Seluruh gaun itu di taburi glitter. Bagaikan taburan-taburan dari debu peri. Hinata tak dapat berkata-kata, warna-warna gaun itu begitu memukau.

"Sekarang di pas-kan dulu, ya? Sebenarnya sih, aku sudah tahu ukuranmu. Tapi siapa tahu ada bagian-bagian yang tidak cocok. Nanti Tenten akan memperbaikinya dengan cepat!" Sakura mendorong Hinata ke belakang panggung, ke tempat ruang rias khusus wanita. Hinata masih menggenggam gaunnya itu dengan perasaan yang tidak dapat di lukiskan. Kemudian saat Hinata sudah selesai mengepas gaunnya, ia keluar dari ruang rias, dan mencari kaca. Saat itu, semuanya memandang ke arahnya.

"Hinata-chaaann~~ Kawaiiii~!" komentar Tenten pertama kali.

"Benar. Hinata, kamu terlihat sangat cantik!" Naruto tak tanggung-tanggung memuji. Wajah Hinata memerah lagi. Ia mendapat sebuah kaca seluruh badan di pojok ruangan. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya dan—berpikir kalau gaun itu bahkan lebih pantas di pakai orang lain, Konan misalnya. Semuanya pun langsung terdiam ketika Konan, keluar dari ruang rias memakai gaun tokoh antagonisnya. Ia menahan senyumnya.

"Bagaimana? Tadi kelihatan seperti senyum licik, tidak?" kemudian ia tertawa. Yang lain ikut tertawa. Konan memang sangat professional dalam menjalankan perannya!

.

.

.

**(Dua jam menjelang pertunjukan)**

Hinata melihat jam tangannya, sudah jam 1. Sekitar satu jam lagi, Sasuke akan sampai. Membayangkan itu saja, wajahnya sudah berseri-seri.

Ino sedang mengambil sedikit rambut bagian belakangnya, dan menjepitnya dengan jepitan mawar. Sekarang, menurutnya Hinata terlihat semakin cantik, Ino sendiri mengakui hal itu.

.

.

.

_"Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju..."_

Hinata tercekat. Ia menatap layar handphone-nya. Ini sudah kali keempat ia mencoba menghubungi Sasuke, tapi handphone pemuda itu tak juga aktif. Se-jam lagi sudah akan pertunjukan, dan kenapa Sasuke terlambat?

Terlambat, atau,..

Tidak datang?

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya_. Positive_, Hinata, _positive thinking_!

Hinata berjalan menuju panggung, menyibak sedikit tirai merah yang besar, kursi duduk masih setengahnya terisi. Tapi Neji, Hanabi, dan tentu saja ayahnya, Hiashi, sudah datang. Mereka mengambil baris kedua, karena baris pertama sudah penuh. Hinata juga melihat Itachi, pacar Sakura. Juga Sasori, teman Itachi. Rambut merahnya mengingatkan Hinata pada Gaara. Benar. Kata Gaara, jika ada waktu, ia akan menontonnya. Tapi dimana orang itu sekarang?

.

.

.

**(Lima belas menit menjelang pertunjukan)**

"Hinata mana?" tanya Tenten, dengan wajah khawatir. Sakura mengangkat bahu, dan ia sibuk mengecek dialog para pemain tambahan. Kiba di ujung sana, mengayunkan pedang imitasinya seolah sedang berperang.

Tenten membuka pintu ruang rias, dan mendapati Hinata sedang di depan cermin, terisak.

"Hinata-chan, kau kenapa..?" tanya Tenten, yang langsung mengusap punggung Hinata pelan. Hinata masih saja terisak.

Ino membuka pintu ruang rias dengan kasar.

"Sepuluh menit lagi angkat tirai! Kita harus sudah siap di sana sekarang!" teriaknya. Tapi kemudian ia melihat Hinata menangis. Ino menghela nafas, kemudian mendatangi Hinata.

"Kenapa? Sasuke lagi?" kata Ino, dengan nada meremehkan. Mata Tenten membulat, agak kaget dengan intonasi Ino yang terkesan marah.

"Kau memikirkan Sasuke tanpa memikirkan drama kita? Kau tidak peduli drama kita bergantung pada kau, salah satu peran utamanya? Jadi kau berpikir kalau drama ini bergantung pada Sasuke. Kalau Sasuke tidak ada, kau tidak niat pentas, begitu?" hardik Ino, suaranya semakin meninggi. Hinata menggeleng.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Ino.." gumam Hinata.

_PLAK!_

Tenten tercekat. Begitu pula orang-orang yang ada di luar ruang rias. Karena suara Ino yang keras, mereka berkumpul di ambang pintu dan menarik nafas ketika Ino menampar Hinata.

"Jadi apa? Apa maumu, Hinata? Aku bicara begini karena ingin menyelamatkan drama kita! Semua orang yang ada di luar sana mengharapkan drama kita, mengharapkan kemunculan kita! Hanya karena satu laki-laki saja, kau jadi _down_ begini? Mana? Mana Hinata yang biasanya? Yang selalu berusaha semangat? Yang baik-baik saja walaupun tidak ada Sasuke—si brengsek itu. Dan kau masih berani bilang aku tidak mengerti, Hinata? Aku mengerti! Sangat mengerti! Dengar—tatap mataku!" Ino mencengkram bahu Hinata, dan menatap Hinata dengan tajam. Hinata balas menatapnya, walaupun isakannya sudah berhenti, tapi matanya masih berkaca-kaca. Ia baru menyadari, bahwa Ino juga pernah sakit, sama sepertinya. Ino dan Shikamaru sudah putus beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ino juga menangis saat itu, tapi sepertinya sebentar saja. Setelah itu ia menjadi Ino yang ceria seperti biasanya lagi.

"M-maaf... Maaf, Ino.." kata Hinata, berusaha menghapus bekas-bekas air mata yang ada di wajahnya. Ino menghela nafas, kemudian mengambil saputangan dan ikut membersihkan make up Hinata yang sudah luntur.

"Ehm.. Hina-chan, cuci muka dulu saja ya! Setelah itu aku akan mengulang make up-mu... Dengan cepat. Setelah cuci muka, pakailah obat mata ini untuk mengurangi warna matamu yang merah dan sembab itu. Narator—sudah siap di posisi! Dan pengatur background, kembali ke tempat masing-masing!" ujar Sakura, memecah keheningan dan mengkomando manusia-manusia yang sedari tadi menonton di ambang pintu, perlahan bubar.

Hinata merasa tidak enak kepada semua teman-temannya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk benar benar berhenti menangis, dan membiarkan Sakura mendandaninya dengan cepat. Kemudian, saat tirai di buka, dan sang narator, Shion, mulai membacakan cerita awalnya, wajah Hinata sudah kembali seperti biasa lagi. Ia menatap lampu lampu yang ada di atas panggung.

Aku, Hinata Hyuuga.

Dan aku kuat.

.

.

.

Suara tepuk tangan penonton tidak berhenti. Bahkan ada yang bersiul-siul nakal. Hinata bisa melihat ayahnya menatap bangga terhadapnya, yang sudah membawakan perannya dengan baik. Ia dan pemain lainnya membungkuk hormat kepada penonton, dan tirai merah itu di tutup.

Di belakang panggung, semuanya menuang jus jeruk ke dalam gelas dan melakukan _cheers_ atas keberhasilan mereka membawakan drama tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Mau tak mau, Hinata tertawa juga bersama mereka. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata mengambil handphone-nya yang tadi tergeletak di atas meja rias.

Ada tanda pesan.

Hinata membuka pesannya, dan tertegun.

**Maaf. Benar-benar maaf. Guruku mengadakan pelajaran tambahan hari ini, khusus untuk semua yang mau ke Todai. Ia menyita handphone kami semua, dan mematikannya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Hinata. Maafkan aku ya.**

**-Sasuke-**

Hinata tidak tahu harus membalas apa, jadi ia hanya menaruh lagi handphone-nya ke atas meja rias, dan kemudian bergabung kembali bersama teman-temannya, berusaha melupakan masalah yang itu.

.

.

.

Hinata masih duduk di bangku penonton. Walaupun sudah berganti baju, ia masih memakai jepitan mawar, salah satu properti perannya sebagai Erica. Ia menatap panggung yang kosong dengan pandangan nanar. Inikah rasanya long distance relationship? Hinata pikir saat pertama kali, ia akan bisa mengatasi semuanya, dan bersabar sampai Sasuke datang menemuinya suatu hari nanti. Tapi, Hinata tidak menyangka rasanya akan sesakit ini.

_Krieeekkk..._

Suara derit pintu gedung Konpe terdengar. Hinata menoleh ke belakang, dan terkejut melihat si empu pembuka pintu yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ya ampun. Aku benar-benar sudah terlambat," katanya. Ia menuruni tangga, menyusuri barisan kursi-kursi penonton, dan akhirnya sampai ke tempat Hinata.

"Maaf ya. Kau marah?" tanya sosok itu, Gaara, berusaha tersenyum. Hinata melihat ada keringat di dahinya, dan nafasnya agak memburu.

"Kau habis lari?" tanya Hinata, tepat sasaran.

"Err.. Yah, tadi ada sedikit urusan. Aku sudah mau melihat pentasmu, tapi begitulah.. Hal itu menahanku untuk beberapa saat. Maaf. Jadi aku berlari kesini sambil berharap masih sempat, ternyata..." Gaara memandang mata Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum. _Pasti Gaara tadi ada urusan dengan pacarnya yang berambut pirang itu_, pikirnya dalam hati. Entah kenapa ia merasa iri dengan pacar Gaara. Mempunyai pacar sebaik Gaara, yang selalu ada, betapa bahagianya ya?

"Terima kasih, Gaara.." ujarnya. Tanpa ia sadari, satu persatu airmatanya menetes. Gaara yang melihat itu tentu saja kaget.

"M-maaf.." Hinata bergumam pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, kembali terisak. Gaara melihat Hinata, ia tidak mengerti, tapi ia tidak memeluk Hinata, hanya berdiri dengan canggung, sementara meminjamkan bagian dadanya untuk kepala Hinata yang bersandar.

Suasana panggung sudah sangat sepi, begitu pula dengan kursi-kursi penontonnya yang kosong. Tapi, di balik semua keheningan itu, terdapat dua orang di bagian tengah-tengahnya, satunya yang perempuan, sedang menangis, dan satunya yang laki-laki, bingung apa yang harus di lakukan, hanya bisa mengelus kepala si perempuan pelan, tanpa berkata apapun.

.

.

.

Hinata keluar dari kamarnya dan memasuki dapur. Hanabi—seperti biasanya, sedang menggoreng telur omelette sayuran andalannya, tidak menoleh sama sekali saat Hinata dengan ribut menyapa semua orang yang ada dalam dapur.

"Ohayou, Hana-chan! Neji-nii, Otou-san!" kata Hinata. Selopnya berbunyi saat ia mengelilingi meja makan, dan menaruh tas sekolahnya di kursi, kemudian duduk. Hanabi menaruh omelette di piringnya, dan kemudian melepas celemeknya. Keempat orang itu mulai berdoa sebelum makan.

.

.

.

"Ittekimasu..!" kata Hinata, sebelum keluar dari pintu kamar nomor 94 apartment-nya. Hiashi melongok dari dapur.

"Hari ini kau piket lagi? Sangat terburu-buru.." komentarnya.

Hinata menggeleng.

"Tidak, tapi aku hanya mau pergi ke sekolah lebih pagi saja..!" kata Hinata, sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu. Langkah kakinya yang kedengaran bersemangat membuat Hiashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lagi, dan masuk lagi ke dapur, dengan keadaan Neji dan Hanabi yang sedang mencuci piring.

Hinata, di lantai pertama Uzumaki Apartment, membuka kotak pos nomor 94 yang ada di depan apartmentnya. Ada sebuah bingkisan berwarna pink di sana. Hinata mengambil bingkisan berbentuk persegi itu, dan membaliknya. Tidak ada nama pengirim atau kartu ucapan. Yang ada hanya sebuah label yang di tujukan kepada Hinata lengkap beserta alamatnya.

Hinata membuka kertas kado berwarna pink tersebut saat itu juga, dengan gerakan perlahan dan sangat hati-hati, seakan takut benda yang ada di dalamnya rapuh.

_'Kira kira apa ya?'_ batin Hinata dalam hati.

Dan saat kertas kado itu sudak agak terkoyak, terlihat pita berwarna emas menyembul. Hinata sangat familiar dengan pita emas tersebut. Jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang, dan membuka kertas kado itu lebih cepat, sampai akhirnya seluruh kertas kado sudah terbuka dan memperlihatkan benda yang di bungkus di dalamnya.

Hinata tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata.

_ Crayon 48 warna._

_**:: To Be Continued ::**_

_**

* * *

**_

Untuk para Reviewers:

**Sora Hinase**: Iya, Gaara buta warna emang, tapi bukan berarti engga bisa bedain rona wajah orang, lho. Kemaren kebetulan Kingi baru nonton Get Married, coba deh nonton, disitu kan ada tokoh yang buta warna, tapi masih bisa sedikit bedain, di matanya segala benda ada yg warnanya agak pudar atau lebih tua, jadi orang-orang yang buta warna biasanya bedain lewat situ, walaupun sama semua sih kelihatannya *aduh, Kingi gak jago jelasin T.T

**Lollyta-chan**: Haha, sayang si Sasu belon muncul tuh, tapi mungkin chapter depan kali yaa :D

**Ulva-chan**: Yoi, ini udah di update :))

**Shaniechan**: Wuaa.. Sabar ya.. Ntar mereka ketemunya.. Bukan chapter ini .

**Hina Bee Lover**: Yosh, ini updatenya! XD

**Saruwatari Yumi**: Hehe. Banyak yang nebak GaaHina, ya? Ntar kita tungguin sampe tamat sama-sama ya.. *di bunuh*. Deskripsi? Oh, arigatou! Padahal Kingi merasa paling lemah kalo bikin deskripsi, menang di dialog sih X)

**Merai Alixya Kudo**: Sudah di update ya :)

**Haruno Aoi**: Aoi-chan! *di gampar karena sok akrab* Iya bener, Gaara mah emang dimana mana bukannya selalu cool? Iyap, tepat sekali! Aoi-chan satu satunya yang nebak kalo itu drama dari film Barbie! *masih engga malu juga, ketahuan emang masih ngikutin film Barbie walaupun udah kelas 3 SMA* Terimakasih banyak untuk sarannya! Kingi gak pernah diperingatkan tentang itu sebelumnya lho! Makasih! XD *joget

**WOKEH, thats all. Di mohon reviewnya lagi, tolong? :)**


End file.
